


The Sweeter Things In Life

by themirrordarkly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cookies, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/themirrordarkly
Summary: Bucky's gloved hand brushed aside the leaves of one of the lush plants that was blocking a person from his view. Behind the desk was a man Bucky didn't know. This was a thin, blonde man with skin the color of milk--so pale he could see blue veins close to the surface of his skin. His name tag was stamped Steve.





	The Sweeter Things In Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whowantstoknow259](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whowantstoknow259/gifts).



Bucky entered the Stark Tower’s lobby, taking in the large glass windows, the soft plush carpeting under his feet, the high vaulted ceiling. The area was too open--not secure. That was something he’d bring up to Stark in the next meeting. He noted a bank of elevators branching off from the lobby. A long oak desk was camouflaged with two huge spider plants, three ferns and five rose pink begonias set around it. The five begonias were spaced evenly across the raised surface counter of the reception desk. The scent traveled and was fresh and tropical.

He counted the steps it took for him to reach the desk from the door. Twenty-two steps. His gloved hand brushed aside the leaves of one of the lush plants that was blocking a person from his view that stood there. Behind the desk was a man Bucky didn't know. This was not Trish--the dark haired curly woman with freckles and a big smile. Bucky eyed the man warily. The change was a surprise. Surprises were not welcome. Surprises could bring danger. The man didn't appear dangerous, in fact, he looked like a strong breeze could knock him over. But still Bucky squared his shoulders, taking a ready stance. His arms deceptively loose at his sides, but the fingers of his left hand twitched with the need to act.

This was a thin, blonde man with skin the color of milk--so pale he could see blue veins close to the surface of his skin. His face was all blue eyes, irises edged green, as they glanced up at him. They were framed by a pair of black rimmed square glasses. His cherry colored lips pulled down in the frown. His name tag in burnished gold was stamped Steve. The way his hair slowly drifted down his forehead toward his eyes….

_Attractive._  

The assessment lingered in his mind.   _More than that buddy--beautiful._ Not to argue with himself he's settled on, handsome. His flesh grew warm and his stomach gave a tiny flip several times. It was something he wasn't accustomed to experiencing.

“Name?” The blond man asked. 

“Soldier...Winter,” Bucky said. It was an automatic reply. One that he was working on. But he didn’t want to give out his name yet. This wasn't Trish. She had baked cookies she offered in the morning to visitors. The ginger snaps were his favorite. There were no cookies. So he didn't give this man his given name.

“Code name?” The man named Steve lifted a single eyebrow at him. 

“Something like that,” Bucky said. “Look, no names. But I am staying with the Avengers.” Bucky wasn't above name-dropping.

Steve didn't look impressed, peering at him over the rim of his glasses. The man had the longest eyelashes he’d ever seen.

“So...Winter Soldier. Can you verify that?”

“I didn't get a card yet.” Bucky frowned, brow furrowing. The delay was one more thing added to Bucky’s list of things he wasn’t responsible enough for yet. He couldn't be trusted. Or was he wearing out Tony Stark’s hospitality already?  Bucky broke away from Hydra, coming in from the cold. Literally.  He’d been in and out of cryo for 70 years. The cold hovered over him still, warmth was fleeting. “Just buzz me up. Better yet, call Tony.” 

“I couldn't call, Mr. Stark. He could be in a very important meeting.”

“His secretary?” Bucky offered.

Steve scowled at him. “Administrative assistant, you mean. Sure.” And started to push in numbers in his desk phone.

The man reminded Bucky of a toy terrier with a bone or a yapping chihuahua, puffing himself up to look more intimidating. It just made him more attractive. And another word entered his brain--cute. Steve was cute.

“Where is Trish?” Bucky asked as he waited.

“Medical leave.” 

“Oh.” Bucky frowned. She didn't appear to be unwell. Her cheeks were flushed with color, her demeanor happy last time he saw her.

“Don't worry,” Steve voice lowered so it wouldn't carry any further than the two of them. “Really, her baby came early.”

“Baby...I…” Bucky shook his head. Baby. Bucky wasn’t accustomed to being unable to recognize the signs of something significant. _Pal, it was all there, but you were blinded by cookies._ The cookies were good, he protested.

“We have a collection going around if you like to…” Steve stopped as he stared at Bucky digging through his jacket’s pocket.

Bucky dug up all the crumpled bills and loose change he had there. There was $47.73. He knew the exact amount as he dropped it all noisily on the desk, the coins clinking and rolling over the surface.

“Thanks.” Steve’s eyes widen, his mouth dropping open before snapping shut.

“For the baby.” Bucky nodded. 

“Yes, of course.” Steve collected all the loose money and stuff it into a large envelope. The phone blinked, and Steve picked it up the receiver.

“There is a man that calls himself the Winter Soldier here,” Steve said into the phone. Bucky was only hearing Steve’s side of the conversation. “Of course. Yes. A metal arm?” Steve glanced at Bucky. “Do you have a metal arm?”

Bucky slowly tugged off the glove on his left hand. The silver digits flexed catching the overhead fluorescent lighting, giving the metal a greenish cast. He placed his palm down flat on the desk, fingers splaying out.

“Is that real?” Steve’s eyes rounded owlishly wide.

“Yes.” Bucky didn't want to make Steve uncomfortable. Steve the terrier was doing his job, one that Bucky didn't fault him on. Bucky knew he was scary looking. But Steve’s reaction was more curious, or he was hiding his true reaction to the metal hand.

“Yes, I can confirm that.” Steve swallowed thickly. “Yes. Yes.” Steve pulled the phone away, looking at him pointly. “Can you turn towards the camera.” Steve pointed to the camera next to the large abstract art piece that looked like the Hulk twisted red steel girders into a big pretzel. Bucky wasn't too sure if that wasn't what it really was.

Bucky turned his head to give a full facial recognition to the camera. He was use to avoiding cameras so it was natural to turn his back at them.

“I was just making sure. Thank you.” Steve disconnected the call. “He said to clear you.” Steve shoulders sagged. The man was releasing tension.

“Thank you, Steve,” Bucky said using the man’s name for the first time. Steve looked down at his name badge, frowning a little then looked up again.

“Yes? And…” Steve's voice trailed off. His eyes searched his face, brow knitted as if to ask something.

“Just Winter.” It was better that way, and maybe he would have something to talk about next time.

“Oh, okay.” Steve nodded, slipping back into professional mode. The hesitation gone, the moment gone. “I’ll buzz you through.”

Bucky nodded took two steps then turned to wave, trying on a smile or what he thought he was doing, pulling his lips over his teeth not grimacing, he hoped.

Steve's lips quirked in a tentative smile back before disappearing.

_Tough crowd._

Bucky strode to the elevators at a leisurely pace and waited to be taken to level 83. He’d hoped Steve would be here tomorrow. The man was interesting and made him warm.

 

* * *

 

The next day Bucky came in, and the man named Steve was there again. He approached the desk.

Bucky smelled cookies.

Steve looked up, his face alit with recognition. His eyes were a pretty blue like he remembered.

“Would you like to try some.” Steve slid a tin of cookies closer for Bucky’s inspection. They were small and compact, about 2 inches in diameter size with chocolate chips and oat bits.

“They're not Trish’s?”

“Of course not. They're my ‘Everything-free’ cookies. They're dairy-free, gluten-free, egg-free and nut-free. Also none of that cane sugar.”

“Do they have any taste?” With that much free, Bucky had to wonder.

“You don't have to try them.” Steve scowled, pulling the tin back from Bucky.

But Bucky grabbed two, shoving both in his mouth and chewed.

A surprising explosion of flavor assaulted his senses. His eyes went wide. Coco, oats and sweet maple. They crumbled in his mouth and he swallowed quickly, grabbing another.

“These are good,” Bucky said as he chewed, nodding.

Steve gave a shy smile, which did that funny thing to Bucky’s stomach again.

“They are sweeten with maple syrup. That's what you are tasting. The oats are pure and gluten-free.”

“You made these?”

“They're not store bought. Yes, I baked them.” Steve pulled them back. “I could make a batch for you for later.”

“Why, would you do that?”

“Because you like them?” Steve gave a quizzical look, raising both eyebrows.

“Oh.” Bucky studied Steve’s face. ”You mean it?”

“Of course, I do.” Steve’s face was so open and honest. Bucky wasn't accustomed to people looking at him without guile or intent.

“Umm...thanks.” Bucky grunted out. His combat boots looked interesting, even with the scruff marks. The temperature of his body increased a degree. His gaze locked back on Steve. A high color of rose bloomed on the blond’s cheeks. “I’d like that,” Bucky said.

Steve was good to his word, and the next day presented Bucky with a large glass mason jar filled with the small cookies. Bucky appreciated the clear glass so he could see the contents. After exchanging hellos, Bucky clutched the jar to his chest and made his way up to his level.

 

* * *

 

The next week it was chocolate cupcakes.

Bucky’s nose zeroed in on the chocolate aroma. His fingers picking one up, inspecting the swirling dark chocolate frosting.

“They’re a new recipe I’m trying,” Steve said. “They're my Paleo cupcakes. No grain, gluten, eggs, dairy or nuts. I know Paleo you can have nuts, but I have an allergy to tree nuts so substituted with Tigernut flour.”

“Tigernut?”

"It's not a nut, but a root. It does add a nutty favor though.” Steve gave a smile. And Bucky’s brain went offline for a second. A tingle shot down to his toes. It was not an unpleasant sensation.

Bucky wasn’t sure where this was going, but seeing Steve was becoming a habit, one he didn't want to break. That and having Steve smile at him. It did odd things to his body. Bucky wondered about ulterior motives as he licked the frosting off that caught on his thumb when he picked the cupcake up. The tops of Steve’s ears were turning a delicate pink. But having Steve smile at him brighten the very room, warming his skin. He was tired of the cold, and Steve washed away that chill.

“So you baked them?”

“Of course. That’s what I was saying. I made an extra half dozen.” And Steve’s smile grew bigger.

It warmed Bucky like being bathed in sunlight.


End file.
